


A Mouse's Tale

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Kitchen Table Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mouse gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouse's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Polly and family, I hope it brings a smile or two and helps lighten your path for a while. Many thanks go to Maigret for her patient coaching, Rosa for her cheering, and Fortuita for being my partner in crime.

## A Mouse's Tale

by Virg Vaughn

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/2326/virgfort.html>

Author's disclaimer: All the really good characters belong to the suits. So just in case no one noticed - Jim and Blair are the property of Pet Fly, Paramount and UPN. We only wish they were ours.

* * *

Dearest cousin, 

The life of a city mouse, despite what you may have heard, is an interesting one. Here in the great city, I've got free run of an enormous building. It's a bit too tidy for mouse tastes, but if you know where to look there's always lots of yummy things to eat, warm cozy places to sleep, and entertainment galore if you like to watch the antics of the two-legs. And I do. 

The best apartments in the building are the ones where two-legs are raising their young. Those apartments always have lots of places to hide and good things to eat everywhere. You have to be careful if they have dogs and cats though, not that I have to tell you about that! 

Today I had the most amazing adventure. It happened while I was exploring one of the apartments I hadn't ever been in before. Apartments, that's what the two-legs call the places they live in. The two-legs that live in this one make a terrible racket at times, but they cook some delicious smelling meals that made me curious about what might be inside. 

Never in my life have I been so disappointed. The place could be one of those wicked _laboratory_ things that Uncle Fuzzy-nose used to tell us about. Not a scrap of food anywhere. Not even a tiny crumb on the kitchen floor. No warm foot wrappings balled up under the sitting things to make a nest in. There were lots of papers and books, but they were all so tidy! 

I was just about to give up on the too-clean apartment when I heard the two-legs coming home. They came thundering in, almost before I found a place to hide. What odd things those oversized creatures are. The smaller one was acting like he might be sick. He was having trouble with his feet. He kept singing and talking, all the while he was grabbing at the bigger one. Two-legs can't seem to do anything without making a lot of noise. 

It didn't seem to bother the big two-legs. He just went on laughing and catching the smaller one when he stumbled. They put their arms around each other and began pressing their mouths together. I thought they might be fighting, then I could see it wasn't fighting at all. I'm still a young mouse, but I certainly know what all that licking and nuzzling can lead to! 

Pretty soon the two-legs were pulling their coverings off. That was quite a shock. It's not at all like fur you know. It comes right off! The smaller one was trying very hard to get all the coverings off the bigger, without much success at all. There were buttons flying right at me! I had to duck and dodge to avoid them, which I did rather handily, if I do say so myself. 

The bigger two-legs seemed to find it very funny. He was laughing even harder than before. The smaller one kept calling the bigger one Jim. The Jim two-leg called the other one Chief-Blair. Strange things to call one another, nothing like decent mouse names. 

Jim was trying to get Chief-Blair up the stairs, but he didn't want to go. Then Chief-Blair pushed Jim over to a big clear table. Now this is where it gets really interesting. The Jim two-leg kept saying, "No, no, no." But you could tell he really didn't mean it at all. That's when Chief-Blair pushed Jim down on the table and started taking his bottom coverings off. First he took off those feet things they call boots, remember when Auntie Pink-toes made her home in one? 

Jim acted like he was struggling and kept saying something about bed. Beds are what the two-legs call the things they sleep on. He didn't seem very sleepy to me and I don't think he was struggling very hard. Then Chief-Blair skinned his legs! Honestly, would I lie to you? 

Next, Chief-Blair took off his own bottom coverings. That's when I found out those two were both males, just like Uncle Fuzzy-nose and Uncle Bushy-whiskers. I don't know why it surprised me that the two-legs do that too, but it did. 

I'd never seen two-legs without their wrappings before. It is a strange sight that's for sure. Underneath his bottom cover, Jim's legs were almost as hairless and naked as the rest of him. Like a baby that hasn't opened its eyes yet. All that naked, pink skin. No wonder they keep it all covered. The Chief-Blair one had lots of very long fur on his head, but only a little bit on his tummy and legs. It was better than all that naked skin on the Jim two-leg, but his fur is still so thin it could never keep him warm 

Not to be indelicate here, but you really have to see a male two-leg's boy parts to believe it. It's as big as they are, has curly hair growing all around it and it hangs out all the time. I was fascinated, I'll admit it. I just had to have a better look! 

Even though they could have spotted me at any time, I was very brave and carefully crept out of my hiding spot. Luckily, one of the boots had landed in a very good spot under the table. I slipped under the table and hid behind the boot. It was a perfect mouse's view of the action. 

The sounds the two-legs made! There was lots of nuzzling and moaning and groaning. Chief-Blair was laughing hard and he kept making this funny snort sound too. It sounded just like the curly-tails that live with the farmer two-legs. Chief-Blair let go of Jim and grabbed something off the counter. I was hoping it would be something tasty, since I hadn't found anything to eat. The Jim two-leg said something about oil. I wasn't very pleased about that, but I was more curious than ever. 

The rubbing and groaning started again and then Chief-Blair turned Jim over and started rubbing the oil between his legs. From underneath the table it was quite a sight to see that big two-leg's boy parts all squished down and flattened out. 

Something about having his boy parts smashed flat seemed to made Jim jerk and squirm. He wiggled back until they were dangling down over the edge. That looked pretty funny too. His boy part was giant and red, there was a long slit in the end of it and stuff was drooling out. Every time he wriggled the drops splatted on the floor! Good thing it was too far away to drip on me. 

I couldn't see what Chief-Blair was doing very well and I really wanted a closer look, but with Jim facing toward me I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to come out from where I was hiding. Jim liked the oil being rubbed on him, he kept saying, "More, more," and pushing his behind back at Chief-Blair. 

Now any smart mouse would have made good use of the oil, which is terribly runny, but can make a nice snack. We certainly wouldn't rub it on our skins! Chief-Blair was rubbing it on his boy parts too. He seemed to like that, but since boy mice like rubbing and licking theirs, I wasn't really surprised. 

That's when the mating started. Two-legs certainly do it differently! It was very slow and took forever. And the noise! All that grunting and panting. It was so undignified. Now I know what these two are doing to make such a racket all the time. After what seemed like an eternity things started to speed up to a more mousely pace. There was a lot of shouting and then the Jim two-leg squirted out a huge stream of white goo! 

It very nearly hit me right in the eye! I had to jump and dodge to keep it from getting on me. I didn't want to have to clean any of that sticky looking, smelly stuff off of my fur. It was appalling. I think it must have filled up that boot before he was done. 

I expected them to do the decent thing and go to sleep after that. But no, it seems two-legs don't curl up and sleep afterward like we do. There was lots more nuzzling and mouth pressing and licking. Jim got off the table and lifted Chief-Blair up on it, which pushed his bottom down against the clear part. His behind was mostly hairless, except for a tiny bit of fur between the cheeks. That's about the time they knocked over the oil, which ran right off the edge of the table. 

I was thinking about going over for a taste, since it seemed to be a very pleasant sort of oil with a delicious aroma, but the doings on the table were getting very loud once more. That's when I saw they were about to mate again. This time Chief-Blair had his legs over Jim's shoulders and they were face to face! I never knew it could be done that way. I crept forward very carefully until I got a good look at what Jim was doing. I'd never have guessed that big thing would fit in that tiny hole, but somehow they managed. I think that's what all the oil was for. It's very slippery stuff, you know. 

This time was even slower then the first, but not quite as loud. You could almost raise a whole litter of young ones in the time they took to mate! They pressed their mouths together a lot too. I wonder why they do that? They seemed to like it as much as the mating. 

This time nothing squirted out at me, thank goodness. I was ready to jump out of the way if it did. They did make a terrible mess on that table, though. It was all oily and wet. Did I mention that water runs off their skins when they mate? Interesting differences to be sure. By this time I could hardly see anything through the smears in the clear stuff and I slipped away to a safer spot under the big sitting thing. 

That's where I am now, waiting for the two-legs to go to sleep so I can leave. Two-legs are fascinating, but I'm thinking of moving back out to the country. It's well past time that I got out of this building and found myself a boyfriend don't you think? 

Love, 

Your cousin, Bright-eyes 


End file.
